


Wreaths

by shayla



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, F/M, Flower Language, M/M, Mourning, Other, Post BotFA, UGHH MY HEART SOBS, flower wreaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayla/pseuds/shayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already a disturbance in the peace of Hobbiton, when after a year Bilbo Baggins returned to the Shire. He carried many un-Hobbity baubles with him, and had been to many places a Hobbit would not dare venture. Needless to say, the rumors spread like wildfire. However, when Mr. Baggins placed a mourning wreath on his front door, it is an understatement to say that they stirred faster than a hound on a hare. And if all of it wasn't already enough to rile the inhabitants of Hobbiton, the peculiar piece of foliage in his mourning wreath was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreaths

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, sorry! But I watched BotFA three days ago and it's still killing me. EVEN THOUGH I KNEW WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN. Tolkien why// Ughh my heart sobs. Also sorry of this is really choppy and awkward, I don't really write all that often. Have fun with my headcanon on wreaths.  
> I used two different website for the the flower meanings, but I think majority of them are about the same.  
> http://thelanguageofflowers.com/  
> http://aggie-horticulture.tamu.edu/archives/parsons/publications/flowers/flowers.html  
> I hope you enjoyed!

It was no wonder who the wreaths were for that hung on now, Bilbo Baggins, smial door after the passing of the Fell Winter. He was not the only one to have Primrose and Zinnia hanging on their homes. The harsh winter had taken many other lives whether it be from starvation, sickness, or even wolves. Poor young Bilbo mourned and mourned over the loss of not one, but both parents. It took some time until he was able to turn into even a shadow of the loving and wild hobbit he used to be. Bilbo became reserved and soon turned himself into the "respectable Baggins" he and many others believed him to be. So of course it was found odd when years later and out of the blue, the quiet and respected Bilbo Baggins was seen running down the hill and over fences. A bewildered expression dripping with almost an almost childlike giddiness on his face and contract in hand. And then as swift as an eagles wing, he was gone. Without so much as a word besides "I'm going on an adventure!"

Then began the oddity that was Bilbo Baggins.

The year had passed and still no word from the little hobbit who lived up the hill behind the green door. Gossip and whispers had flooded within the sewing circles and from regular tables at the Green Dragon. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins finally took it in her hands to take charge of Bag End for her own free doings. But the day the auctioning and selling had begun, it had just as quickly ended. The little hobbit had returned, but most could hardly believe it was him. Actually, no one believed it was him until he waved the same old contract in front of their faces. Quite briskly, the furniture, stools, blankets, and especially the spoons were returned into their rightful places.

If the shocking fact that Bilbo Baggins had returned to Hobbiton after two years wasn't enough to be considered a "Disturbance of the Peace", then the mourning wreath that appeared almost immediately on his door was. At a wondrous speed rumors had been spun and crafted, spreading as far as Bywater road by tea time. Most of the rumors pertained between a lost friend or lover, and some even saying that the Grey Wizard had left the realm. Some joked that Bilbo was mourning for his "lost Hobbity-ness". Needless to say, most didn't quite understand the accuracy of some of these rumors

Bilbo spoke not a word of his adventure for quite a while, leaving the residents of Hobbiton with many, many puzzles, only to be satisfied with paltry rumors. But, aside from where Bilbo has been, what he did and why he left, the one question that made the others buzz like summer bees, involved the wreath. It was common to see things such as Cyclamen, Zinnia and the occasional Tea Rose wrapped and woven together. But the quizzical part of it was that intertwined within this wreath was purple Hyacinth. Fiercely the residents of Hobbiton wondered who this mourning wreath was for and what had happened on Bilbo's long journey that would cause him to add such a flower. 

O' how they wondered indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Purple Hyacinth: I am sorry, Please forgive me.


End file.
